Perderte
by lalamtts
Summary: Haruka hará lo imposible para recuperar ese amor que alguna vez perdió..., veamos como le va
1. Intro

_Hola chicos y chicas, bueno he cambiado un poco este fic, porque creí que se podía ir agregando una historia….., veamos como nos va._

_Este fic está centrado en Haruka y Michiru, en un mundo alterno al de Sailor Moon._

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Introducción<strong>

En qué momento decidimos terminar esta relación que llevábamos, en que momento, esto que comenzó como un cuento de hadas se terminó en una relación tormentosa, llena de celos y mentiras, en que momento dejamos de decirnos las cosas, cuando antes lo único que hacíamos era contarnos todo…., éramos amigos, y ahora…. los peores enemigos. Que rápido se puede pasar del amor al odio, porque eso es lo que hay ahora en esta relación.

Nunca pensé que tú tan hermosa, tan cálida, tan femenina, te llegaras a enamorar de mi…., UNA MUJER, pero lo hiciste. Cuando te vi la primera vez, algo dentro de mí, me dijo que eras la persona que estaba buscando, aquel personaje que fuera capaz de seguir a esta alma indomable y libre, que tenía la necesidad de ser domado y tener un dueño o en este caso… dueña.

Las conversaciones podrían durar horas, entre risas y anécdotas, la hora se pasaba volando, era tan bonita esa época, aunque no me gustara decirlo, ahora lo recuerdo con mucha nostalgia.

Aún recuerdo las escenas de celos que teníamos, tú me reprochabas, la forma de ser con las mujeres, pero muy, muy en el fondo sabias que la única persona que amaba eras tú. Y yo….., yo no quería que nadie se te acerque, que nadie te hablara, te halagara, ni siquiera pensara en ti….., que locura no, eran tiempos hermosos.

Qué manera de amarte tanto y dejarte ir, de pretender que todo está bien, que todo en esta soledad está perfecto. He tocado otras pieles, he besado otros labios, he saciado mis instintos sexuales con otras, pero en cada ocasión siento que me falta algo, me siento vacía.

Por más que intente dejarte ir vuelves a mí, como un fantasma para recordarme que fuiste y serás LA MUJER de mi vida, que te amo con todo mi corazón, y lo único que deseo es volver las cosas como antes, pero también sé que eso es imposible, ya que sé que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona, sé que ella te hace muy feliz, que con ella lograste lo que no pudiste conmigo, una relación amorosa a sabiendas de todos, y que irradias felicidad por los poros cuando te veo por la televisión, que rabia y envidia me da al saberlo, pero me enoja más el saber que eres feliz… sin mí.

Aquel día que nos encontramos en el restaurant, te veías preciosa, deslumbrante, que ganas de tomarte, besarte y hacerte mía, pero todo lo que tenía planeado contigo se esfumo cuando la vi, te tomo de la mano, te susurro algo al oído, y tú le sonreíste…..como lo hacías conmigo…., cuando tú quisiste hablarme llegó mi acompañante, ella me besó frente de ustedes, y no quisiste seguir hablando, por lo que volteaste donde se encontraba tu pareja. La cena no fue muy amena ya que por cosas del destinos quedamos frente a frente, y si las miradas mataran las de nosotras hubiesen matado hace mucho rato. Ninguna de las dos quiso hacer al respecto, solo atiné a mirarte toda la cena, de eso habrán pasado ya tres semanas, y sigo recordándote, ¿tú también lo harás?

Me gustaría saber si tal vez tengo alguna oportunidad de poder volver contigo, saber si todo podría ser como era antes, si podemos y tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo que siento yo por ti.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que este fic haya sido de su total agrado, si no comenten, ya que todos sus comentarios serán bien bienvenidos, nos veremos para la otra….<em>


	2. Después de ti

_Hola chicos y chicas, bueno les traigo la segunda parte de este fic….., iré actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda….._

_Ojo, pestaña y ceja…., este fic contiene Lemon no sé si fuerte o no…., véanlo ustedes y comenten, bueno los dejo con la segunda parte_

* * *

><p><span>2.- Después de ti<span>

Haruka se levanta de la cama, y al voltear se encuentra con el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, su novia desde hace 1 año y medio, hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, hermoso cuerpo, de profesión abogada, muy simpática y carismática, y la hora de ir a la cama, una fiera, su nombre Akari Yamamoto, ella era que en la noche anterior se entrego a Haruka, aquella que hacia su vida un poco mas sencilla, aquella que la hacia reír y divertirse, aquella que por más que quisiera no podía hacer olvidar a la rubia a una mujer que esta llevaba muy, pero muy dentro de su corazón. Con estos pensamientos se fue a dar un baño necesitaba pensar, y meditar sobre su existencia, y lo que realmente quería, para su vida.

Con estos pensamientos se sumergió a la ducha, estaba tan metida pensando que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a ducharse con ella, era Akari, Haruka se voltio y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Haruka la abraza por la cintura a lo que ella reacciona y la rodea por el cuello, se besaron, y comenzaron a hacerse el amor, Haruka toma los senos de Akari, los a carisea, los lame con su lengua, y esto hace que ambas se exciten mucho, Haruka baja una mano hasta llegar a la vagina de Akari, e introduce un dedo dentro de ella, esta al sentir a Haruka, se excita más, y comienza a lamer los senos de Haruka con la lengua, y con sus manos acaricia los cabellos de la rubia, luego de lamer los senos nota que los pezones de Haruka están erectos, y los comienza a succionar y morder suavemente para excitar a la rubia, deja de acaríciale el cabello y con una mano baja hasta la vagina de la rubia y nota lo mojada que esta, e introduce que al igual que Haruka un dedo, esta al sentir a la chica dentro de ella se excita aun más aumentando las penetraciones en la chica y vice-versa, Haruka se arrodilla y le separa las piernas a Akari, y con la lengua comienza inspeccionar esta parte del cuerpo de su novia, luego de esto comienza a succionar, y lamer la vagina de esta, Akari comienza a gemir del placer que Haruka le estaba dando, esta comienza a acariciar los cabellos de la rubia con desespero por lo excitada que estaba, y entre gemido y gemido Haruka vuelve a colocar un dedo dentro de la vagina de esta, luego dos, y las penetraciones fueron más rápidas, mientras que Akari gemía el nombre de Haruka, y con sus manos comienza a acariciarse los senos, Haruka ve estos y se levanta para quedar frente a frente, sin parar las penetraciones, Haruka la besa con efervescencia, mientras que con la mano libre le comienza a acariciar el trasero, Akari lleva su mano hasta la vagina de Haruka, e introduce 2 dedos dentro de ella, y comienzan las penetraciones rápidas y suspiros, y gemidos, mientras Akari, le susurra al oído a Haruka todo lo que siente, en este momento haciendo que Haruka se excite aun mas, cuando menos se lo esperaron, acabaron juntas, se besaron y terminaron de ducharse para comenzar el largo día, que se les venia.

Haruka tenia unas entrevistas en el autódromo, y una sesión de fotos junto con alguien más quien no tenia la menor idea de quien era, mientras Akari, tenia unas reuniones con unos clientes, por lo que no podía acompañarla.

Ambas se separaron, Haruka se fue a entrenar y cuando eran las 12:00 en punto llego su manager para avisarle que tenían que ir a un estudio para la sesión de fotos.

Cuando llegan allí se encuentran con un montón de periodistas de deportes y farándula, estos comenzaron a interrogarla, a lo que Haruka no le gusto y no respondía a ninguna pregunta solo se detuvo al escuchar que uno de ellos decía algo de: "Michiru Kaioh", esta lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le dijo que le repitiera lo que había dicho, este asustado le contesto: "¿Que se sentía, al rencontrarse con Michiru Kaioh, y en nada mas ni nada menos que en esta sesión de fotos?", con esto Haruka le lanzo una fulminante mirada a su manager a lo que este se hizo el desentendido, entraron y Haruka lo increpo, diciéndole que porque no le había dicho con quien tenia que sacarse fotos, este le contesto que ayer por la noche le habían dicho quien era la otra persona, ambos se quedaron callados, cuando escucharon la voz de una persona, a la que Haruka recordaba muy bien.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que este fic haya sido de su total agrado, si no comenten, ya que todos sus comentarios serán bien bienvenidos, nos veremos para la otra….<em>


	3. Reencuentros

_Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por sus review, todos son una gran ayuda para mi. Bueno les traigo la tercera parte de este fic, RECUENTROS, ojalá que les guste…_

* * *

><p><span>3.- Reencuentros<span>

-Hola chicos, buenas tardes….¿Busco la cafetería, saben donde se encuentra?-, se escucho decir desde el lumbar de la puerta, cuando ambos voltearon vieron a una chica de cabellera azul marina como el mar, ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, con un cuerpo casi dado por obra y gracia de los dioses, vestía una falda negra que se ajustaba a su bien formadas caderas, con una blusa color blanca, pelo tomado desordenadamente, lentes de ópticos, y zapatos con taco y punta fina color negro. Haruka miro a la chica de pies a cabeza, de cabeza a pies sin cerrar la boca por un buen momento.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así con las chicas lindas…- su manager le decía a la chica, cuando Haruka volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que la chica era nada más y nada menos que Michiru Kaioh, SU Michiru, no lo creía después de mucho tiempo tratando de buscarla o por lo menos hacer el intento, se encontraba con ella aquí, no lo podía creer.

Al volver de la ensoñación, Michiru ya no estaba. Haruka miraba para todos lados, intentando recordar por donde se había ido.

–Se fue camino a la cafetería, anda conversa con ella, tienen mucho que aclarar- dijo su manager y amigo de tantos años, él fue quien ayudo a Haruka, luego del quiebre con la chica.

Haruka salió en su búsqueda, y poder aunque sea poder hablar con ella, pero al llegar a la cafetería se encontró a Michiru rodeada de muchos chicos, cada uno la adulaba, y trataban de cortejarla de la mejor manera, la invitaban a salir, a tomar un café, cualquier excusa para poder salir con la chica. Haruka al ver tanto chico alrededor de ella, digamos que se puso un poquitín celosa, no le gustaba que su ex sirena estuviera cerca de esos chicos.

Haruka se acercó a la barra, pidió 2 expressos, cuando estuvo listo, pago y se retiro a un lugar donde se pudiera conversar tranquilamente, se acercó al oído de Michiru, le susurro algo, y esta se voltio y con su mejor sonrisa, saludo a su vieja Amiga, los chicos se fueron resignados, dejando a la pareja sola, Haruka le saludo con un beso muy cercano a los labios de la joven.

Michiru entendió que era el mecanismo de seducción de la rubia, pero ella ya no caería en su juego –no otra vez- pensaba. Le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, Haruka le indico el lugar donde se podían sentar y se pusieron a charlar.

-como haz estado Michiru?, y como te ha ido con tu carrera, supe que te vas de gira pronto?- Haruka comenzó con el interrogatorio, la aludida respondía con respeto y entusiasmo las preguntas que le hacían. Estaban a conversando amenamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellas y fuesen las mejores amigas, hablando de la vida, y las cosas que tenían planeado para sus carreras. Cada vez que hablaba Michiru, Haruka miraba la parte de la blusa, que tenía el segundo y tercer botón abierto, mostrando así el pecho de la joven, comenzó a fantasear y a recordar situaciones excitantes con ella, y cada vez que escuchaba un silencio volvía a preguntar otra cosa.

–Y dime tienes novia?– pregunto Michiru

– Te acuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos, fue en un restaurante–, Michiru asintió, – Bueno sigo con la misma chica, se llama Akari Yamamoto, es abogada, muy buena persona y cálida conmigo….., pero no es como una chica que perdí hace tiempo, por idioteces mías y del destino….., sé que me ama, pero no sé…., hay algo que me impide amarla completamente –

Michiru miraba como hablaba, haciéndose la desentendida, con la parte –pero no es como una chica que perdí hace tiempo, por idioteces mías y del destino–.

Michiru continuo, diciendo – Tal vez pienses en otras chicas, y por eso no puedas llegar a amar a esta persona, o tal vez la engañaste…, y por eso tu conciencia no te deja estar tranquila con ella–.

–Te has vuelto a enamorar? –, le consulto Haruka.

– Si, lo he hecho, ella es muy buena conmigo, está conmigo siempre, me apoya, y sé que me es fiel, y por sobre todo, me ama y yo a ella– Michiru dejando su café la mesa le contestó.

– Haz pensado en mi, en todo este tiempo?– volvió a preguntar Haruka.

. – Para que quieres saberlo?, no es necesario Haruka, no lo es…., lo que pasó quedó ahí…, en pasado, no me hagas recordar cosas que son doloras para mi…..– dijo Michiru.

– Michiru, por favor…, necesito saber…., necesito saber si todavía puedo luchar por ti, yo todavía te amó, pero necesito saber, si tu también me amas…., Michiru por favor….., no hay día en que no piense en ti, no puedo olvidarte, te quiero conmigo a mi lado, te amo– le contesto la rubia.

– Haruka por favor….., deja las cosas como están, no puedo….y no quiero…, no sabes todo lo que te odie, todo lo que te maldecí, todo lo que sufrí por ti, y ahora vienes así tan campante, a pedirme que quieres regresar conmigo, si recién me decías que tenias pareja, Haruka por favor madura si…. – Se retiró indignada, por la situación, dejando a la rubia sola.

Haruka se estaba probando una tenida para la sesión de fotos, cuando una linda chica llamada Amy, entra a maquillarla y peinarla, esta era muy guapa, y sensual, cuando vio a Haruka quiso conquistarla y porque no poder acostarse con ella. La sedujo, se monto arriba de Haruka, y comenzó a besarla, la rubia no puso resistencia, se dejo llevar solamente, desabrochando la blusa de la linda chica, y besando sus labios, con una mano acariciaba un seno y con el otro acariciaba el trasero de la chica. Estaban de lo mejor, cuando abren la puerta, era su manager, y detrás de él, estaba Michiru, que la estaba esperando para comenzar con la sesión.

Haruka….., que está pasando aquí?... – le preguntó su manager, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Masami…., Michiru….., yo….., no es lo que… –, decía la rubia mientras se arreglaba.

Déjala Masami…, ella está muy ocupada con esta….., "señorita" – contesto Michiru.

Haruka se termino de arreglar, y salió corriendo tras los chicos, cuando se acercó, tomo la mano de Michiru, haciendo que esta voltee, y mirándola en los ojos, le contestó.

Michiru… espera, lo que acabas de ver tiene su explicación, ella vino…., y yo…., yo te amo, mi niña, de verdad….., ella fue la que vino y yo solo… – Explicaba.

Haruka, termina si…., a mi no me interesa lo que quieras hacer con tu vida…., si quieres te puedes acostar con medio Japón si es que quieres, pero a mi ya no me vas a tener, me escuchase –

Esta va a hacer la primera y última vez, que te voy a decir esto, A MI, YA NO ME IMPORTAS, HAZ LO QUE MEJOR TE PLAZCA, NO QUIERO NADA QUE VER CONTIGO, PORQUE TU PARA MI, TE MORISTE EL DÍA QUE TE ENCONTRE HACIENDO EL AMOR EN NUESTRA CAMA, CON NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA –

Michiru, por favor, ya entendí, ya pague con perderte, por favor, dame una oportunidad si… –

Michiru, dejó hablando sola, a la rubia, y solo se limito, comenzar de una vez por todas, la sesión.

La sesión salió de maravilla, era para una revista de jóvenes. En la cual eran portada, "Jóvenes prodigios, sé como ellos", era el titulo de la portada. Y las fotos, aparecían Haruka y Michiru, abrazadas, frente a frente, espalda con espalda, una sentada en una silla y la otra parada, tomándola por los hombros.

Al terminar la sesión, se despidieron de la gente de producción, y cada una se fue a su camerino.

Haruka espero a que Michiru entrara al suyo, para luego entrar ella, a su camerino, apoyándose sobre la puerta, pensando que hacer, se le ocurrió algo y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió a hacerlo.

Puedo pasar? – Pregunto la rubia, que estaba tocando la puerta, de la chica de cabellos acqua.

– Claro pasa – contentó sin saber muy bien quien era.

Haruka al entrar, se fue directo a donde se encontraba Michiru, esta se encontraba sentada, arreglándose para salir, Haruka la giro fuertemente, la tomo de la mano y la levanto, puso mano derecha sobre su cabeza, y la izquierda sobre la cintura, se acercó con brusquedad y le dio un beso lleno de ansiedad, dolor, pasión y amor.

Michiru al notar sus besos sobre los de Haruka, se separo, y le pego una cachetada.

Que demonios te pasa, como se te ocurre venir así como así, a mi camerino y besarme–

Porque te amo, te deseo, porque me excitas, y lo único que pienso cuando estoy contigo, es volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, desnuda…– le decía mientras se acerca, arrinconando a la chica cabellos acqua

Michiru, te amo, me vuelves loca – le decía ya muy cerca de sus labios.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, cada una miraba los labios de la otra.

Michiru déjame hacerte el amor…, ya no queda nadie, te amo, mi sirena, déjame amarte, como antes– le decía mientras rosaba sus brazos y hombros, con sus dedos.

No Haruka esto esta mal, tu estas mal, ya te dije que no– saliendo disparada del camerino y perdiéndose, del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que este fic haya sido de su total agrado, si no comenten, ya que todos sus comentarios serán bien bienvenidos, nos veremos para la otra…<em>


	4. Será que puedo tener otra oportunidad?

_Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por sus review, todos son una gran ayuda para mi. Bueno les traigo la cuarta parte de este fic__, __Será que puedo tener otra oportunidad?__,__ ojalá que les guste, dejen review…_

* * *

><p><span>5.- Será que puedo tener otra oportunidad?<span>

Haruka estaba en el autódromo, revisando su auto para una nueva carrera, carrera que seria a beneficio, estaba tan metido, que no sintió la presencia de su manager.

–Que te pasa haz estado muy rara, últimamente? – le preguntaba el chico

–Nada, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso la ultima vez que la vi? – le contestaba la rubia

–Si serás una tonta o una calentona….., como se te ocurre, dejar la puerta sin pestillo, si querías hacer algo con esa chica….– le pregunta curioso su amigo

–Yo no quería hacer nada con ella, fue ella la que quiso conmigo…. – haciéndose la tonta, le contesto

–Y tu no pudiste negarte cierto? – le increpó

–Que querías que hiciera, cuando me di cuenta de todo ella ya estaba encima mio…, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, no? – riendo

–Y que pasa con Akari?, ya no la amas?, o sigues pensando en Michiru? – le consulto serio

–Akari, Akari, Akari…, ella es una mujer excepcional, es cariñosa, tierna, y lo mejor de todo que me deja hacer lo que quiera con ella en la cama– esto último lo dijo en modo de broma

–No, ahora en serio, ella es excepcional, muy buena y cariñosa conmigo, a Akari, la amo, de verdad, y a Michiru… igual…. amigo mio–

–Haruka, debes pensar bien, que es lo que quieres, no puedes amar a dos personas, a la misma vez, yo te recomiendo que por favor pienses bien las cosas, y decidas por cual te debes quedar, si eliges la estabilidad que ya tienes con Akari o luchar por conquistar ese corazón destrozado de Michiru. Pero si decides por una de las dos debes dejar de conquistar chicas, y debes controlarte, no puede ser que cada vez que veas a una chica linda la quieras tener entre tus sabanas– le decía

–Lo voy a pensar…., que hora es? –

–Mmmmm, las 14:28, por? –

–Porque quiero ir a dar una vuelta al parque, y luego voy a ir a buscar a Akari, al trabajo, y pasar una linda noche, juntas…., hice reservaciones en ese restaurante que me dijiste, y le envié unos arreglos florares que estaban muy lindos, a esta hora los debe estar recibiendo–

–Haruka…, que hiciste ahora, para llevarla a comer, y regalarle flores, no me digas que…, te acostaste con OTRA–

–Mmm, si…., anoche…., fui a esa fiesta del nuevo patrocinador, y me enganche con una linda chica castaña, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero, era una fiera hermano…., y bueno, desperté con ella al lado mio y eso….–

–Ella no se da cuenta…., que le dijiste para quedarte en la noche–

–Ella piensa que me quede contigo, no le digas nada, por favor….., con la chica de anoche, ya me despedí de todas las chicas linda–

–Mmmm, ojalá y sea verdad–

Así ambos se separaron, Haruka fue a dar una vuelta al parque, que no quedaba muy lejos, y el chico se fue a la oficina a trabajar en la IMAGEN, de la chica…

Haruka pensaba en lo que había dicho el chico…

– "_Haruka, debes pensar bien, que es lo que quieres, no puedes amar a dos personas, a la misma vez, yo te recomiendo que por favor pienses bien las cosas, y decidas por cual te debes quedar, si eliges la estabilidad que ya tienes con Akari o luchar por conquistar ese corazón destrozado de Michiru. Pero si decides por una de las dos debes dejar de conquistar chicas, y debes controlarte"_ _–_

Que debía hacer, con quien quedarse….mmmmm…., primero que todo debía dejar de acostarse con todas las chicas lindas con las que se topaba, eso debía parar, no podía seguir así, iba a tratar de canalizar todas esas energías, en otras cosas….., "correr", podría ser una buena opción. Veía a las personas que se encontraban en el parque, como reían, como se besaban, etc, sonó su celular mientras hacia esto.

–Alo, con quien –

–Vaya, me envías flores, me invitas a un restaurante por la noche, y cuando te llamo para agradecerte, casi me pegas con el teléfono –

–Disculpa, es que estaba en otra…., y…., te gustaron las flores…. –

Ella comenzó a hablar cuando Haruka vio a lo lejos una silueta de una chica que ella conocía muy, pero muy, bien, se acercó lo suficiente para poder visualizar que no estaba sola, estaba con una chica, y se la miraba y su memoria no fallaba era la misma chica del restaurante, veía como se sonreían mutuamente, como estaban abrazadas, como se besaban y contaban cosas al oído, y reían. La rubia sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada para estar con la chica de cabellos aguamarina, iba a acercarse para saludarlas, pero lo pensó mejor y esperó a que Michiru estuviera sola y poder aunque sea poder hablar con ella una palabra. Así pasó un largo rato ya se estaba aburriendo, estaba al borde de irse, o mejor ir a saludarlas, cuando la otra chica le da un beso, y deja sola a Michiru, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, iría tras su presa.

–Hola Michiru, como estás?, – le pregunto, asustando a la chica.

–Haruka…, hola como estas…, me asustaste? – contestaba calmándose del susto

–Jajajajaja…., bien y tu?, como te trata la vida y que haces aquí? – preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–Estaba con Zutsumi, ella acaba de irse a trabajar –

–Aaaaa…., que bien…., y dime….., como has estado, estas bien con ella–

–mmmmmm, para que quieres saber, …Haruka…, entre nosotras ya no puede pasar nada más, no confió en ti, lo siento. Si, te amé, te adoré, pero ahora estoy con otra persona, y ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado tras lo que hiciste, lo siento Haruka, pero perdiste tu oportunidad–

–Michiru….., yo sé que hice mal esa vez, y todas las veces luego de eso, pero de verdad no sabes como duele, como duele aquí….– golpeándose en el corazón

–No he podido sacarte de mi corazón, no he podido olvidarte, no he podido en ningún minuto sacarte de mi cabeza, y lo único que pienso es volver a estar contigo, como antes, te acuerdas….., Michiru, déjame demostrarte….– fue interrumpida

–jajajajaja, como esa vez que nos vimos para la sesión de fotos, ahí te vi BASTANTE, arrepentida y con unas ganas locas de volver conmigo, Haruka no juegues conmigo, ya no soy la misma tonta que tu conociste tiempo atrás….– dijo dándose media vuelta, dejando a la rubia parada sin saber que hacer en ese momento, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que a lo mejor le podría funcionar

–Michiru Kaioh, espera, déjame hablar una última cosa contigo y ya no te molestaré nunca más– llamo la rubia.

–Que quieres esta vez, Haruka Tenoh….– dijo volviendo hacia ella, no muy convencida

–Michiru, mírame a los ojos…., como si estuvieras enamorada de mi, ….por favor…., mírame como solo tú sabes hacerlo, hazme sentir que si puedo estar contigo, que si puedo amarte sin problemas, y déjame reflejarme en ellos como antes….., como cuando me amabas…., cuando éramos una las dos, cuando nos amábamos sin que nadie nos importará y nadie existiera, y luego de esto, dime que no amas, que me odias, que no puedes estar conmigo, porque soy lo peor que te a pasado, que te repudio, que no soportas al estar junto conmigo, pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos, esa es la única forma de que salga para siempre de tu vida, hazlo….., no quiero seguir haciéndote sufrir, hazlo….–

Michiru quedó helada ante la petición que le habían hecho, que debía hacer, seguir mintiéndose a ella misma y a Haruka, haciéndose la fuerte ante la rubia, y escondiendo sus sentimientos, que cada vez que estaba junto a su querido viento, eran más fuertes, no importaba si ella la había engañada y de esa manera, no importaba que estuviera con todas las chicas de Japón ella seguía amándola, pero no podía perdonarla, no, la habían engañado, y ella cayó como un niño.

–Bien, si quieres que te mire, esta bien, si quieres que te diga que odio, con todo mi ser, que eres lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, te desprecio, no sé como pude llegar a amarte, como fui capaz de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo la clase de persona que eras, todo el mundo me decía lo que yo no quería ver, y no quería porque te amaba, te adoraba, y ahora solo me queda el consuelo que por lo menos estas destrozada Haruka, yo nunca voy a volver contigo entiéndalo, métetelo en la cabezota que tienes, NO TE AMO, lo hice PERO YA NO– dijo esto último dándose vuelta, corriendo y por sus mejillas, corrían lagrimas, lágrimas que hace tiempo no caían por esta persona, que había dejado en el medio parque llorando al igual que ella.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que este fic haya sido de su total agrado, si les gusto comenten, si encontraron que le falto algo igual comenten, si no les gusto igual comenten, todos sus comentarios buenos o malos serán bienvenidos, y gracias a todos los que han comentado, gracias chiquillos, nos veremos para la otra…<em>


	5. Entendiendo

_Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por sus review, todos son una gran ayuda para mi. Bueno les traigo la quinta parte de este fic__, __Entendiendo._

_Ojalá que les guste, dejen review…_

* * *

><p>6.- <span>Entendiendo<span>

Tras la conversación con Haruka, Michiru se refugió en su departamento, allí se mantuvo acostada en su cama llorando, pensado y recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado. No podía creer lo que le había dicho, eso era lo que Haruka quería escuchar, estaba tan segura que sus sentimientos hacia la rubia habían cambiado, que al tenerla tan cerca, se había dado cuenta que estaba muy equivocada. Todavía la quería, la amaba como la primera vez que se vieron, pero no podía darle chance, ella ya estaba con alguien, esa persona era buena, carismática, preocupada, centrada, y lo mejor de todo fiel y la amaba.

Seguía pensando una y otra vez en lo que Haruka le decía, cuando escucho la voz de una persona que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación mirándola, y no entiendo que pasaba.

–Que pasa Michiru? – le preguntó su novia.

–Nada…., estaba pensando en que la próxima semana empiezo la gira– decía mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las lagrimas.

–Por eso lloras?, mi amor….., pero si sabes que es solo por 2 semanas, además nos vamos a estar hablando la mayoría del tiempo, y voy a estar contigo la segunda semana, ven y abrázame, no seas tontita…, te amo tanto, que daría mi vida por ti– decía, para darle todo el apoyo posible, tras lo que había dicho Michiru

–Zutsumi, de verdad me amas?, nunca me engañarías?, nunca, nunca me cambiarias por otra? – le preguntó abrazándola y aferrándose a su pecho.

–Mi amor, te amo tanto que soy capaz de matar por ti, de vender mi alma al diablo por ti, de convertirme en un perrito faldero, de amarte tanto, tanto, que te aburrirías de mi, de besarte….., de abrazarte…, de acariciarte….., de hacerte el amor una y otra vez…– le decía mientras besaba sus labios, cara, y hombros, acariciándole los brazos, besando el cuello, y con sus manos bajando hasta su parte intima, colocando un dedo dentro de ella, y penetrándola primero suavemente y luego rápidamente.

–Zutsumi….., no hagas eso….., ahora no…., Zutsumi…, por favor….., no sigas…., aaaaaaaaa…., no…., házmelo ahora…..–

Así pasaron la noche amándose, hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando llego la mañana se podían visualizar 2 cuerpos desnudos uno encima del otro, tapados tan solo con la sabana de la cama. Una de ellas se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para luego ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Mientras que la otra ni cuenta se había dado. Al llegar a la cocina, coloca agua para un café, y se dirige a la puerta de entrada a buscar el periódico. Casi se cae de espanto, al ver el titular de aquel diario.

–"_Por fin, hay una linda chica quien ha capturado y enamorado al corazón del joven y apuesto corredor de autos, Haruka Tenoh"_– Michiru al leer esto, al principio le molesto, pero luego ya no. Siguió leyendo

–"_Ayer, por la noche se les vieron en un restaurante muy elegante, se les vio muy cariñosos y amables con las personas que a esa hora se encontraban en el lugar, al finalizar la velada, hablaron con los periodistas ambos se vean bastantes enamorados y relucientes es más Haruka Tenoh, confirmó que eran novias desde una año y medio, además agregó que estaba tan contenta y enamorada que….." _–Michiru dejó caer su taza de café y el periódico para taparse la boca de la impresión.

–"_quería casarse con la señorita de nombre Akari Yamamoto, ella es abogada de una firma muy importante en Japón…."_– se alcanzaba a leer.

Michiru no le dio importancia, sabia que esto podría pasar, que para ella, Haruka estaba en el pasado, por lo menos eso intentaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer, pensaba y pensaba.

–Si tan solo, pudiera volver a confiar en ti…., si tan solo pudieras ser mía y de nadie más, si tan solo no pensaras en otras chicas, esto seria distinto, pero ayer….., así lo sentí…., te sentí tan cerca como antes….., sé que todavía te amo, sé que sigo pensando en ti y me sigo preocupando de ti, pero creo que con esto, ya no puedo seguir pensando y sintiendo lo que siento por ti, tú ya decidiste lo que creías mejor para ti, pues bien yo haré lo mismo– Se decía.

Por otro lado, la rubia se quedó mirando lo que había ocurrido con Michiru, quería ir a buscarla, detenerla pero había algo que no la dejaba, y no sabía que era, pero al final, se dio media vuelta y dejó las cosas como estaban, separadas, tenía mucho en que pensar,

Al llegar a su casa, se recuesta un rato, luego mira su reloj, y sale en busca de Akari.

En el restaurante, se ve una pareja en una conversación amena, cariñosa, enamorada. Al terminar la romántica velada, aparecen paparazis de todos los medios, preguntando un sinfín de cosas, a lo que la pareja contesta sin mayores problemas.

Al llegar a casa, Akari, se pone cariñosa, y comienza a besar el cuello de Haruka, tocándola, y besándola. Haruka, le toma las manos y le dice que estaba cansada y quería dormir.

Al otro día, Haruka llega al autódromo, se encuentra con Masami, a quien le comenta lo sucedido con Michiru y con Akari. Todo el tiempo en el autódromo estuvo ido, estuvo a punto de chocar muchas veces, y no respondía a las consultas que le hacían inmediatamente, al terminar de practicar, se va rapidito para que no le hagan más preguntas, manejaba como si la fueran a pillar, al llegar a un valle estaciona el auto, se baja y comienza a observarlo.

–Porque dije que me quería casar, cuando no es cierto, porque me siento así, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti. He estado ido prácticamente todo el día pensando en ti, no dejo de pensar en que hubiese pasado si te hubiese ido a buscar– pensaba cuando, comienza a sentir un aroma inconfundible, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, tanto amaba y añoraba.

Al mirar hacia arriba, se encuentra con aquella persona que le quita el aliento y hace que su corazón se acelere. No lo pensó 2 veces y fue a su encuentro, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, escuchó que hablaba por celular con otra persona, se veía feliz, contenta y radiante. Como cuando estuvo con ella, la quedó mirando un buen rato, cuando ya estaba por marcharse, se voltea y por desgracia de ella, se tropieza con una linda señorita y caen al suelo, Haruka encima de ella, y sus bocas muy cerca. Michiru al sentir el alboroto ocasionado, se voltea a mirar que era, y se da cuenta que es nada más ni nada menos que Haruka encima de una chica, y muy cerca de sus labios.

–Vaya no pierdes oportunidad verdad?,….. – Le dijo con un tono de rabia.

–No es lo que piensas Michiru, a ella ni la conozco….– le decía mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica tirada en el suelo.

–Guau, ahora resulta que te le tiras a cualquiera, sin ni siquiera conocerlas, madura si, recuerda que te vas a casar, y a ella no le gustaría saber este…..– mirando a la chica que no hallaba donde meterse.

–Incidente, con la señorita…, Haruka adiós, madura si…– esto último se lo dijo tocándole la cara para luego retirarse, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Se ve que te quiere..., ella de verdad te ama, no la hagas sufrir y si tu verdaderamente la quieres, considera lo que ella te dijo madura, y decídete…., adiós– con estas palabras la chica se retiró, dejando una vez más a Haruka con la boca abierta y pensando en que hacer.

Haruka pensaba, que si lo que la chica dijo es verdad, Michiru todavía la amaba, entonces le quedaba una última carta…, reconquistarla, a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que este fic haya sido de su total agrado, si no comenten, ya que todos sus comentarios serán bien bienvenidos, nos veremos para la otra…<em>


	6. Recordando ese Maldito día

_Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por sus review, todos son una gran ayuda para mi. Bueno les traigo la cuarta sexta de este fic__, __ojalá que les guste, dejen review…_

* * *

><p>6.- Recordando ese Maldito día.<p>

Haruka luego de la conversación con la chica, se quedó pensando, si de verdad valía la pena jugársela y conquistar ese corazón que estaba congelado y dolido por todo lo que había ocurrido, por lo que decidió irse del departamento que compartía con Akari, y quedarse en una habitación de un hotel para pensar y ver qué haría con su vida.

A Akari le dijo que tenía unas carreras por lo que no era posible quedarse con ella por las próximas 2 semanas y que ella estaría llamándola por teléfono, y por chat. Así quedaron Haruka se fue a la habitación de un hotel, y Akari se quedó en el departamento.

Luego de registrarse, lo primero que hizo fue buscar alguna información de algún evento o concierto que Michiru tuviera, encontró uno. Bien comenzaba la operación recuperar ese corazón.

Llamo a su agente y le comento que quería tocar piano con otra persona, que pensaba que Michiru Kaioh, podría ser la indicada, ya que ella empezaba su gira, y para el las fechas estaban estupendas. Acordando esto, fue en busca de la chica, para ver que tanto la amaba o odiaba.

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Michiru, pensaba si tocar o no, pensó lo segundo. La llamó.

–Michiru…., necesito hablar contigo….por favor, será un momento, lo prometo– le dijo con un tono triste.

–Haruka…, pasa algo…, estas bien…, ahora no puedo estoy ocupada…, estoy con Zutsumi…., lo siento, cuando me desocupe te llamo, vale? – le dijo con un tono un poco fuerte.

–Ok, espero tu llamado, entonces– le dijo tristemente, para luego cortarle.

Pasaron las horas, ya atardecía, cuando sonó el celular, al mirarlo, Michiru decía.

–Aló…, Haruka me desocupe, donde estas, para que hablemos?... –

–Estoy…, fuera de tu casa…, desde que te llame que estoy aquí…, esperándote…–

–Pero Haruka…., porque no me dijiste que estabas acá? –

–Porque me dijiste, que estabas con ella…–

Michiru salió a abrirle la puerta, y se encontró con una Haruka muerta de frio, con ramo de rosas rojas, y una caja de chocolates. Haruka la miro a los ojos, cuando estaba por hablar Zutsumi, se acerca a Michiru y le da un beso en los labios, como marcando territorio, Haruka solamente, gira su cabeza para no ver ese beso, que tanto dolía.

–Pasa…, tontita.., me debiste haber dicho que estabas afuera…, deseas una taza de café?–

Haruka al entrar, comienza a observar el departamento, hasta llegar a la habitación, y observa que estaba deshecha.

Michiru, sale de la cocina con una taza de café que era para Haruka, la llama y toman asiento en el living.

Estaban conversando, cuando del baño sale Zutsumi, se va a la habitación, para luego darle un beso en los labios a Michiru y retirarse a comprar unas cosas que Michiru le había pedido.

Haruka al ver esto le hervía la sangre, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, había perdido como en la guerra, además de la mujer con quien ella había compartido tanto tiempo, eran solamente "amigas".

–Y esas rosas y esos chocolates…, para alguna nueva conquista? –

–En realidad eran para…., una persona que perdí hace tiempo…, por ser una inmadura, y por no darme cuenta que tenía a la mejor persona frente mío, a la ÚNICA MUJER, que verdaderamente amé, y que con la única persona que me siento satisfecha y complacida. Pero por mis tonteras y coqueterías sin razón perdí…, cuando decidí engañarla acostándome con otra mujer, en nuestra propia casa y cama– cada vez que hablaba se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Michiru, no caía en razón, por todo lo había escuchado, se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, cuando comenzó a recordar todos aquellos recuerdos, todos aquellos desplantes, y todas las noches que la esperó y ella nunca llegó. Todos los besos y caricias dadas luego de que ella tocara a otro cuerpo. Cuando llegaba con un aroma distinto al de ella. Con llamadas a escondidas, con salidas a altas horas de la noche, con noches en vela esperándola, siempre creyéndole, siempre al lado de ella. Sin ser tocada como una mujer necesita, por razones de cansancio o porque era muy tarde, o porque había que realizar alguna actividad tanto fuera como dentro dela casa, siempre espero, teniendo la esperanza que todo el mundo estuviera equivocado, y que Haruka no la estuviera engañando. Hasta que llego ese maldito y fatídico día donde la encontró en su propia cama, haciéndole el amor a una mujer diferente a ella, diciéndole cosas y gozando como cuando lo hacía con ella.

Todos los días lloró por ello, por haber sido una estúpida, por haber creído en sus palabras, sus promesas, por las proyecciones que tenían, pero por sobre todo ella se echaba la culpa, de que Haruka buscara por otro lado lo que ella no pudo darle.

–Ándate Haruka, por favor…., no te quiero volverá ver, ándate de mi casa– lágrimas en los ojos

–Pero Michiru…, por favor…., déjame explicarte, por favor, dame una oportunidad, solo una… por favor…, si….–

–Para que Haruka, para que la quieras, tu decidiste esto, tu decidiste acostarte con ella, engañarme, sabiendo cuanto te amaba, sabiendo todo lo que deje por ti. Y aun así lo hiciste, no sabes cuánto me duele, Haruka….., cuando verdaderamente ames, sabrás lo que te digo, por ahora ándate, y vuelvas no podemos aparentar que no somos nada, porque yo no puedo, porque sin importar nada, te sigo amando igual o más que antes.

Porque aunque acabo de hacer el amor con Zutsumi, no puedo llegar a sentir lo que sentía contigo, cuando estábamos juntas, haciendo el amor, teniendo sexo, o como quieras llamarle. Haruka tú te vas a casar, por favor déjame, déjame, y sé feliz con ella que yo haré lo mismo aquí–

–Michiru, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero si dices que amas, no puedo hacer caso omiso a eso, porque, te necesito, te amo, no te pido que vuelvas conmigo no, solamente te pido que me escuches, y que luego de esto me des una oportunidad, y así te demostrare lo arrepentidita que estoy–

–Haruka…., todavía piensas en mí?, cuando estas con otras mujeres, no piensas en mí?, cuando te acostaste con Isabel, nunca pensaste mí? –

–Yo…., todavía te sigo queriendo, todavía te amo, cuando estoy con otras mujeres no puedo estar con ellas porque pienso en ti, y luego ya no me dan ganas de estar con ellas, por lo de Isabel, lo que tuve con ella fue algo carnal más que amor, siempre fue ella la que me buscaba, cuando estábamos a solas, cuando me decías que debía ir a dejarla a su casa, ella comenzaba con el juego, de seducción y excitación, las primeras veces paraba el juego, porque tu imagen se me venía a la cabeza, pero luego, ya no importo nada, porque siempre me dejaba con ganas de más, de tocarla de poseerla, de hacerla mía, sin importar que–

–Y qué pasa con la chica que estas ahora? –

–Akari…., es una buena mujer…, siento que de verdad me ama, pero su amor lamentablemente no es correspondido– dijo acercándose a los labios de Michiru, sintiendo su respiración.

–Haruka debes irte, sino….–

–Sino que…–

–Sino no respondo–dijo dándole, un beso, lleno de amor y fogosidad.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a pedir más, sus labios no eran suficientes, y sus ropas comenzaron a caer al piso, al llegar a la habitación, Haruka miro el cuerpo de Michiru desnudo, como le gustaba ese cuerpo, como disfrutaba mirando ese cuerpo.

Michiru la tomo en sus brazos y la atrajo hasta su cama, y la rubia ni tonta ni perezosa comenzó el juego sexual que tanto añoraba, hasta que recordó…

–Porque aunque acabo de hacer el amor con Zutsumi…– Haruka paro en seco lo que habían comenzado, y se retiró dejando a Michiru sorprendida y confusa.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá que este fic haya sido de su total agrado, si no comenten, ya que todos sus comentarios serán bien bienvenidos, nos veremos para la otra….<em>


	7. Las disculpas no bastan

6.- Las disculpan no bastan

Al salir del departamento, Haruka se refugió en un bar no muy lejos de donde se hospedaba, ahí, estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche recordando lo sucedido con la chica acquamarina, pensando y analizando el porqué la dejo desnuda en el departamento cuando lo que quería era tenerla y poseerla una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran mas. Pero el simple hecho de ver esa cama deshecha, hizo que su mente se bloqueara y comenzara a imaginar las posiciones de Michiru con su novia, imaginando como gemía y como lo disfrutaban.

Cada vez que recordaba ese momento, golpeaba la mesa y tomaba con más ganas tratando de olvidar lo que había visto. Así bien tomada se retiro del lugar a tratar de dormir.

Por su parte Michiru, luego del desplante de Haruka, se sentía fatal, pensaba que una vez más Haruka la había usado, y que había caído como una idiota.

Cuando lo que quería era volver a sentir esos brazos, esos susurros, esas caricias, esos besos, esas miradas, de ser una con la rubia, volver a estar como antes, amarse sin ataduras sin que lo sepa la gente, pero la rubia decidió marcharse, dejarla sola en departamento, sin ninguna explicación.

Se vistió, se recostó en la cama, y sintió un dolor en el pecho que la hizo llorar y recordar a Haruka, cada beso, cada caricia, ella había vuelto a amarla, y sin razón se marcho, tenia pena por el desplante pero su rabia era más grande, le había herido en su orgullo femenino y eso no se olvida tan fácilmente. Pensando en esto, la encontró Zutsumi, que venía del supermercado.

–Que pasa amor, porque lloras? – Dijo acercándosele.

–…no….por nada….– tratando de disimular las lagrimas, que eran más que evidentes

–Mmmm…., es por Haruka?, que hizo ese imbécil ahora?..., se besaron? – retirándole unos mechones de los ojos, y lo último diciendo muy seria

–Si…., vino a ver unas cosas pendientes y…. nada…., volvimos a discutir…. Eso es todo– levantándose de la cama y retirándose de la habitación, tratando así terminar la conversación

–Se besaron?... – le dijo atrayéndola a la habitación

–….– Michiru mira para otro lado

–Se besaron Michiru,…contesta, por favor contesta…? – dijo tomándola de los hombros

–Para que quieres saber, no es necesario– Dijo tratando de terminar por segunda vez la conversación.

–Para mí lo es, si o no, se besaron Michiru? – soltándola caminando hacia la cama con una mano en la cabeza, tratando de calmarse.

–….Si…., pero no significa nada, lo juro…., quiero estar contigo, de verdad– dijo tomándola por la cintura

–Cuando se besaron te pasaron cosas, sentiste algo? – con lagrimas en los ojos.

–…..si…no…, no lo sé, estoy confundida y dolida…– sentándose en la cama mirando a Zutsumi, que camina de una lado a otro.

–….Será mejor que me vaya, esta noche necesitas pensar, te dejo para que lo hagas- le dijo agachándose, y acariciándole la mejilla.

–Te veo luego– levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

–No, no te vayas, no me puedes dejar tú también, por favor no te vayas…. – tomando la de cintura, abrazándola fuertemente

–Mi amor, piensa bien las cosas, te llamare mañana, para saber cómo estas– soltándose de los brazos de Michiru y saliendo por el umbral de la puerta.

Tenía tanta pena por el abandono de Zutsumi y el desprecio de Haruka que decidió refugiarse en su mejor amigo, su Violín, pero ni con el pudo contener la rabia, decidió ir a acostarse y así tratar de olvidarse de todo.

La semana pasó rápido, Haruka por su parte tomándose hasta el agua de los floreros del hotel, y estando con diferentes chicas, pero con ninguna llegando a mayores, ya que cada vez que eso pasaba se le venía a la mente Michiru, besándola, acariciándola, haciéndole el amor, estas cosas hacían que Haruka en vez de querer seguir con chicas, decidiera seguir tomando, dejando a las chicas de lado.

Así llego el día del ensayo general del concierto de Michiru, a ella le avisaron que debía tocar un dueto con una persona incógnita, esto no le pareció muy bien, ya que necesitaba acoplarse con esta persona. Su agente le comenta que esta persona la esperaba en la sala de reuniones.

Al llegar a este lugar se encuentra con una persona no muy grata para ella.

–Que haces aquí? – Dice sin siquiera saludar.

–Hola…., soy la persona que va a hacer el dueto contigo…. – con una sonrisa en la cara

–Ya que nos conocemos, tenía pensado un par de temas, quieres escucharlos? – sin tomar atención al enojo evidente de Michiru

–No, no, no, no…., quiero que te vayas, no te quiero cerca mío, vete! – acercándose a la puerta y abriéndosela para que se marchara.

–Que te pasa…..–

–Me pasa…., que no te quiero cerca mío, me haces mal, quiero te vayas, que te cases, o si quieres acuéstate con todo Japón, pero a mi déjame tranquila, no me busques, ándate….! –gritando en la puerta, y con lagrimas

–Michiru…..yo….., yo solo quería tocar contigo…., esto se presento… y me pareció buena idea….., eres maravillosa tocando el violín y yo solo quería demostrar que también soy buena tocando el piano, que tiene de malo de eso? – acercándose a Michiru y cerrando la puerta, que por los gritos de Michiru, ya la gente se había agolpado en la puerta, y hablaban muy bajito y miraban de forma extraña.

–Nada….., pensé que era porque volver a acercarte a mí…– sonrojada

–Jajajajaja, Supéralo si…., a no ser que queras que te seduzca, que te abrace, que quieras sentir mi respiración en tu cuerpo, que cada vez que lo veo me vuelve loca, que quieras que te bese, que te ame, que te haga el amor como si fuera la última vez – le dice acorralándola contra la pared, y acariciándole los brazos y hombros, hasta casi alcanzar sus labios.

–Pero a mi Michiru, ya no me apetece…., como te lo dije antes, supéralo– dándose media vuelta, con una media sonrisa en los labios revisando las partituras.

Michiru, volvió a la realidad y con una rabia contesto

–Como se te ocurre hacerme esto….., quien te crees que eres?, piensas que puedes venir hasta acá…. Y decirme cosas bonitas al oído, para luego desecharlo?, YO NO SOY DE TUS CHICAS DE TURNO! – al borde de la locura

–jajaja, nadie ha dicho que lo fueras, ahora si quieres que todo lo que te dije fuese cierto…., comencemos entonces…– desabrochándose el pantalón

–No seas infantil sí, no voy a volver a caer–

–No soy infantil…., y tampoco quiero caigas, solo quiero hacer esto y ya….–con cara de niño arrepentido

–Ok…– no muy convencida

Se pusieron a ensayar lo que quedaba de día, toda la gente se retiro del lugar, dejándolas practicante solas

–aaaaaa….., que cansada estoy…, que vas a hacer Michiru–

–Me voy a casa, tengo unos pendientes allá–

–aaaaaaa….., ok…–

–Quieres ir a mi casa y comemos allá? –

–No creo que sea lo mejor…, ya sabes…, tu…. yo…, es mejor que no en tu casa, no es correcto…, vamos a comer a un restaurant, yo invito–

–jajajaja, desde cuando te preocupas por lo correcto y lo incorrecto, Haruka…., bueno vamos–

Salieron del teatro, y se dirigieron al local, al llegar, se encontraron con un lugar muy ameno había mucha gente, pero encontraron una mesa.

–Tome asiento, bella dama– arreglando la silla para que Michiru se sentara

–Gracias, ….. a que se debe esto?, no sigas, que ahora sí que te perdono y te rapto, para no volver más –

–Nada…, siempre he sido así con todas las chicas con las que he estado–

–Qué bonito el lugar vienes muy seguido por aquí? –

–…..aaaaa….., no, es la primera que vengo….., Akari, me no lo nombro un día, y quise venir– dijo mirando hacia la puerta, cuando vio una silueta de Akari, que venía acompañada con sus amigas.

–….sabes, es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar….., es que este no me gusto…, está muy lleno y no me gusto el ambiente– decía mientras tomaba de la mano a Michiru, y la sacaba lo más rápido posible

–oye…, oyeeeee, suéltame….–

–Si te suelto, solo salgamos, Ok–

–Oye….., oyeeeeee, suéltame, que te pasa….., cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que nos escodemos de algo o de "ALGUIEN"…. – soltándose del agarre de Haruka

–De nadie….., tranquila…., vuelvo en seguida– dijo acomodándola en el auto.

Haruka, iba a sentarse en el auto, cuando pensó en tomar su celular y marcar un número al cual hace tiempo que no lo marcaba

–Aló…, Akari…., como estas? –

–Haruka…., amor mío, cómo estás?, y este milagro que me llames, cuando soy yo la que te llama siempre, no me digas que me extrañas? –

–Nada…., solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas, quería escucharte, te extraño…–

–Mi amor…., yo también te extraño, y te amo mucho, estoy contando los días para volver a verte y estar contigo…, estoy viendo el tema del matrimonio, para que cuando llegues tengamos algo avanzado, te amo–

–Ok, cuando vuelva vemos los pendientes que nos quedan…., te quiero mucho…–

–Yo igual, bye–

–Bye–

Corta el celular y se dirige al auto donde la esperaba Michiru, esta estaba con una mirada de intriga, pero conduce el vehículo hasta llegar a otro restaurante, sin mencionar palabra, hasta que las palabras de la acquamarina la sacan de su trance

–Porque te fuiste a hablar tan lejos?, la de turno se puede enojar si sabe que estás conmigo?– le pregunto con un poco de ironía.

–La de turno no…, Akari, hace una semana me fui de la casa diciéndole que tenía unas carreras, y necesitaba hablar con ella, eso es todo–

–Y porque le dijiste que tenias unas carreras, cuando no es cierto?, será que tienes un amante y necesitas estos días para estar con ella? – dijo con ironía

–jajajaja, porque siempre piensas que lo único que quiero es estar con chicas?, no puede ser que quiera estar sola, tranquila y poder pensar?– un poco sonrojada

–Bueno es que yo….., disculpa, no pensé que esas cosas las necesitaras, disculpa–

–Yo….., te quiero pedir disculpas, por lo de la otra noche, disculpa si te hice sentir una miserable, te deje desnuda, tirada en la cama, sin ninguna explicación, disculpa de verdad– dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en otro restaurante

–Haruka no, no…., no quiero hablar de eso, de verdad– bajándose de inmediato del auto para entrar al local, y así tratar de cerrar el tema

–Pero creo de debemos de conversarlo…., o ni no sería peor…., de verdad, conversémoslo– dijo tomando del brazo de Michiru, para darla vuelta y la quedara mirando a los ojos.

–Haruka, ya paso….., de verdad…., disculpa aceptada, entremos…– dijo dándose media vuelta, para entrar al local

–NOOOO!, Michiru, tenemos que hablarlo!, y ahora! – deteniéndola del brazo

–Yo siento que me usaste, que querías ver hasta donde podías llegar conmigo, y como te pudiste dar cuenta, te pudiste acostar conmigo, luego de haberlo hecho con Zutsumi, estuve dispuesta hacerlo contigo…., porque yo…, porque yo…– con lagrimas en los ojos, con una pena acumulada

–ok, ok, ok, no quiero saber más…., entremos hace frio– haciéndose a un lado, y dejando a Michiru

–No, ahora tu me vas a escuchar, de acuerdo? – atrayéndola

–Demonios, estuve a punto de hacerlo contigo porque…., porque cada vez contigo mi corazón se acelera, mi piel te pide a gritos, necesito de tus besos, tus caricias, tus susurros, tus palabras…, y estuve dispuesta a hacerlo contigo, porque al igual que tu lo necesitábamos…, y porque aunque no quiera decirlo y no quiera asimilar lo que me pasa es aun yo….– dijo acercándose a Haruka, y acariciándole la cara

–Para…., para ya…, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, si quieres que comamos juntas no hablemos del tema– sacándole las manos de la cara y dando media vuelta, para ya de una vez entrar…

Michiru se calmo, respiro profundo, limpio sus lágrimas, y le pregunto

–Todo este tiempo que has estado afuera, te ha servido para darte cuenta que la quieres a ella, o sigues pensando en mi? –

–….Michiru de verdad no es necesario, seguir hablando de esto–

–No, no, no…, porque la que tiene que estar rogando un poco de amor deberías ser tu y no al revés, dime qué piensas?–

–Me voy…, adiós Michiru– volviendo al auto

–Porque Haruka….., porque Haruka…., contéstame…., es porque la escogiste a ella, por sobre mi, o una de las de turno?– siguiéndola

–No importa a quien haya escogido, ya no sacamos nada con seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, Michiru te engañe, y creo que si seguimos este jueguito, nada bueno saldrá, no quiero que te pase algo malo o sigas sufriendo por mi maldita culpa– entrando al auto

–No crees que ya es tarde para hablar de eso?, yo lo que siento por ti, es amor y del más puro amor, no te puedo olvidar…– entrando también, y tomándole la mano

–Basta Michiru….., tu no me amas, amas a otra persona…., no a mi…, Michiru yo me voy a casar, te engañe en nuestra casa, con TU amiga…, me entregue a otra persona…, entiende…, no te sigas torturando, no te quiero ver sufrir…, lo que paso, ya es historia…., y no viene al caso– sacándose la mano de Michiru, echando a andar el auto

–Hace cuanto tiempo se conocen? – cambiando el tema

–Mmmm…..–

–Hace cuanto tiempo se conocen! – con mucho enfado, quería respuestas, necesitaba esas respuestas

–Hace 1 año y medio–

–Las veces que hacen el amor, o se besan, me recuerdas? –

–Michiru basta….., no voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo–

–Necesito saber, para no sentir lo que siento por ti…., dime por favor…–

–…..Michiru…..–

–Dime….!–

–Está bien…., las veces que nos besamos o hacemos el amor yo…, Michiru por favor que ganas con esto–

–Somos amigas no?, pensé que las amigas se contaban todo–

–Te llevo a tu casa, vamos? –

–No sientes nada por mi?, cuando me ves no sientes ganas de besarme, tocarme o hacerme el amor? –

–Linda…, si supieras las cosas que pasan por mi mente? – acariciándole la cara, y sacando unos mechones de los ojos

–Dímelas entonces…– también acariciándole la cara y viendo en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

–No…, no es necesario….– retirando la mirada y las manos de la chica

–Entonces si te pasan conmigo? …, no te gustaría tocarme…., besarme…, hazme el amor Haruka, hazme tuya, bésame– le dijo acercándose, mientras se desabrochaba la blusa

–No esto está mal….., yo no puedo…, toma las llaves, ahí están, me voy…– dejándola otra vez ahí


	8. La revancha?

_Hola Chicos, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, ojalá que les guste..._

* * *

><p><span>7.- La revancha?<span>

Haruka se retiro del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, quería ir a buscar a su sirena, estar con ella, como antes, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no, que no se diera vuelta, que no la buscara, pero para ella era imposible, le costaba mucho no estar con ella, no sentir su voz, o solo sentir su aroma. La amaba sí, pero estaba tan confundida, que a lo único que atino fue a marcharse, dejándola sola otra vez.

Michiru por su parte, se sentía mucho peor, le había dicho lo que siente, le había dicho que la amaba, y ella no lo tomo en cuenta, si no que fue dejándola sola otra vez, llorando, y con el corazón destruido, la amaba tanto, pero esto ya había sido demasiado.

–Ya no mas Michiru buena, la Michiru que Haruka conoció, ya no existe, porque le destruyo el corazón, con sus juegos– dejando el auto botado, en pleno estacionamiento.

Tomo un taxi, y se dirigió a su casa, reviso aquel lugar que era sagrado para ella. Era el lugar donde guardaba todas las cartas, fotografías y peluches que alguna vez Haruka le había regalado, tomo todo eso y las quemo en la cocina, ya no quería nada de ella, no quería saber de ella, no quería sentir lo que sentía, quería odiarla, hasta matarla le paso por la mente, pero muy en el fondo sentía que la amaba demasiado para su terrible desgracia.

Cuando ya las lagrimas ya se habían secado por obra y gracias del señor, Zutsumi la llamo, para saber cómo estaba, se limpio la cara, respiro profundo, y contesto.

–Hola, como estas? –

–Bien y tu, como te has sentido?, como te fue en el ensayo? – pregunto inocentemente

–Bien, (Otra vez ella, pensó) sin ningún contratiempo–

–Que bueno…–

–Cuando nos podemos juntar a hablar?, mañana puedes ir al teatro, y de ahí nos vamos a tomar algo? –

–….., Mañana ahí estaré para que podamos conversar, te parece…., sabes te extraño mucho, me has hecho mucha falta–

–Y tu a mi…., te espero mañana…, voy a dormir estoy un poco cansada, te quiero…–

–Y yo a ti…–

Al la mañana siguiente, Michiru se levanto con mucha pesadez, no quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo, fue al baño, y se miro en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras terribles, y una cara de cansancio.

–UUUFFFFF, la carita…., debe ser porque no pude dormir bien…., a bañarse y olvidarse de todo– se dijo a si misma para darse animo

Así, se dirigió al baño y luego al teatro, estaba tomando desayuno con el gerente del teatro, cuando a lo lejos ve a aquel personaje, que por más que quiera olvidar y sacar de su vida, hasta el día hoy, no lo puede hacer.

–Buenos días….– sin mirar a Michiru

–Buenos días Haruka…., como haz estado…., uuuffffffff, la carita, que te pasó…., estuvo buena la jerga de anoche parece….., hay hijo tu no cambias, cierto…– dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Haruka y Michiru se daban miradas esquivas

–Jajajajaja, no…, es que tuve un mal sueño…., además ya tengo a alguien con quien satisfacer mis necesidades, de eso ya me olvide– dijo mirando a Michiru, quien trato de no inmutarse con lo que Haruka decía

–Buenos chicos termine, yo los dejo, nos vemos al rato... – dijo levantándose de la mesa y yéndose, dejándolas solas

–…..como amaneciste? – le pregunto Haruka

–….disculpa me hablas a mi? – haciéndose la desentendida

–Si…, te hablo a ti–

–Bien, amanecí perfecto…, de hecho creo que hoy estoy demasiada feliz, y no hay nada o NADIE, que lo eche a perder…– con una sonrisa falsa

–Que bueno…, y porque tanta felicidad…–

–Porque me vienen a buscar, iremos a un restaurante a comer, nos reiremos, conversaremos y de ahí quien sabe…..– haciéndole saber que estaba mucho mejor sin ella

–Ok., yo mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer…., nos vemos al rato, quiero practicar, nos vemos, chao– dijo parándose dejando a Michiru con una sonrisa ganadora en los labios

En los ensayos, Haruka no aguantaba más, quería irse, desaparecer, no aguantaba las risotadas de Michiru, que lo único que hacia reclamar que la música aquí, que el compas allá, todo lo que Haruka decía o hacia estaba mal, y más ahora que se lucia cuando llego Zutsumi, le mandaba besos, cuando tenían una pausa para ver cualquier cosa ella bajaba del escenario, y la besaba con efervescencia, tenia ojos para ella solamente, y esto a Haruka ya le molestaba, tenía una cara de los mil demonios, no hallaba la hora de que esto terminara.

–En qué momento se me ocurrió hacer esto– pensaba para sí, viendo a Michiru mandándole besos a su amante.

Al momento que coordinaron terminar, Haruka quería hablar con Michiru, pero esta no la tomo en cuenta y salió corriendo donde Zutsumi, a besarla y sentarse en su falda. Ahí tuvo que ir ella, derrotada a saludar a "su rival", y así poder hablar con la chica.

–cuf, cuf, cuf…– mirando para otro lado

–Hola Zutsumi, como estas? –

–Bien y tu Haruka? –

–Bien gracias,... Michiru quería hablar contigo…, puedes venir aquí, por favor?…–

–No lo podemos dejar para mañana, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo–

–Bueno, está bien…, como quieras…, yo ….–

–Bueno Haruka, te dejo estoy con MI novia, adiós–

–Si…..disculpa…, adiós…–

Michiru se quedo con Zutsumi, conversando y riéndose, y ni siquiera vio a Haruka cuando se despidió, ella al contrario estaba furiosa, no daba más de la rabia, como su sirena no la miraba, y la trataba mal, bueno ella tampoco se había portado muy bien, pero aun así, ayer le había dicho que la amaba estaría fingiendo, con esto, detuvo su andar, se dio vuelta, y para su desgracia vio como se besaban, una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas, prefirió darse media vuelta y seguir a su camerino, no sin antes gritarle a la chica

–Michiru….., te voy a dejar eso que quería hablar contigo en tu camerino, bye-

A ella ni le importo y siguió como si nada en lo que estaba. Al llegar al camerino Michiru, vio una rosa roja sobre su mesa, con una pequeña carta, que decía su nombre.

_Michiru:_

_Bueno traté de hablar contigo antes, pero estabas ocupada, así, que preferí dejarlo aquí. Disculpa por lo de ayer, no quise herirte, solo que estoy confundida, se que te extraño, y sé también que amo tanto que si fuera por mí, desaparezco de tu vida para siempre, pero no puedo, porque soy egoísta, porque eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida, eres mi vida, y sin ti no soy nadie, pero también esta Akari, y si me iba a entregar a ti, tengo que tener en claro mis pensamientos._

_Hoy me dejaste en claro que ya no soy parte de tu vida, y eso está bien, porque eso es lo que quería, quería que fueras feliz, y si es con ella, pues yo estoy feliz con tu decisión, ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana y ojala salga algo bonito de esto._

_Haruka_

Tomo la rosa, y la abrazo, con fuerzas, volvió a mirar la carta, y salió corriendo con dirección al camarín de Haruka. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie le contesto, abrió la puerta y la escucho que hablaba por celular con alguien, cuando esta la vio por el vidrio se dio vuelta y corto al instante.

–Michiru…., yo pensé…que...tu…..– mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba

–Haruka….– también mirándola, y tomándole la mano

–Yo estaba hablando con unos patrocinadores, ellos quieren venir mañana, a ver el show…., y….Zutsumi?, si sabe que estas acá no le va a gustar mucha la idea…, es mejor que te vayas….,–caminando con dirección a la puerta, para abrirla y Michiru saliera

–Hablé con Akari…y ella va a venir…., a verme…mañana…– Dijo cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta

Michiru no entendía, para que le dejaba una carta y una rosa, para que hacerlo?, si al momento del reencuentro ella se alejaba….

–Haruka, que significa esto? – cerrando la puerta y mostrando rosa y la carta

–Yo solo…., quería disculparme….., disculpa–

–Tu ayer decidiste irte, dejarme…., y ahora me dices que me amas, de verdad no te entiendo…, para mí, que la amas a ella, más que a mí, pero no quieres perder ni pan ni pedazo, piensa bien las cosas que quieres Haruka…., me voy porque me esperan abajo– retirándose

–Michiru…– la llama y esta voltea a mirarla

–….que te vaya bien…–cerrándola puerta y dejándola ser feliz, ella haría lo mismo

Al día siguiente, Haruka se despertó con un cuerpo encima de ella, le molestaba la luz del día, no quería ir al teatro, no quería encontrarla, así que prefirió abrazar este cuerpo, y besarle la cabeza, hacerle cariños, con esto la chica se despertó

–Hola Amor…., como amaneciste? –

–Bien Akari y tú? –

–Bien gracias, anoche me sorprendiste…, no pensé que me irías a buscar al trabajo que fuéramos a comer y menos que vas a tocar hoy, lo bueno que estamos juntas y que anoche me demostraste cuanto me amas– acariciándole la cara, sacándole unos mechones de los ojos

–Ojalá te guste lo de hoy…., quiero, salir a correr, he estado estresada estos días, me acompañas? – levantándose y poniéndose una polera y un pantalón

–mmmmmm…., porque no te quedas aquí, y aquí mismo hacemos ejercicios, ven…– le dijo tomándola de la polera y atrayéndola a la cama

–Suena tentadora la oferta, pero necesito, correr, voy y vuelvo, prepara el desayuno, besitos– le dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación

Haruka salió de la casa y comenzó a correr, corría y corría, muy rápido, quería olvidar unas cosas que le daban vuelta a su mente, se le venía a su mente una chica de cabellos acquamarina entrando a un camarín, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus manos una rosa y una carta, luego esa imagen cambiaba por una donde le decía que la amaba, y comenzaba a desabrocharse la blusa, la imagen cambiaba ahora por una donde estaban juntas caminando por la playa tomadas de la mano, se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta había llegado a una playa

–Que ironías del destino no, cuando lo que quiero es olvidarte, vuelvo aquí, y te sigo recordando…., Michiru…, Akari….., que debo hacer…, si con las dos me siento bien, con Michiru, todo es color de rosas, ella es una ninfa caída de los cielos, y Akari, ella es muy tierna, sé que me ama, ella es la mujer que me ayudado a olvidarla, o por lo menos tratar, otra ninfa…, que hago.. – estaba mirando el mar, cuando una voz la saco de trance

–Hola Haruka….– dijo saludándola y tendiéndole la mano

–Hola….., Zutsumi…, como haz estado? – dándole la mano, y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara

–Bien, gracias y tú?, todo bien con el show de esta noche?, ….no deberías estar en el teatro, Michiru me dijo que iba a ensayar todo el día? – dijo mirándola

–Sí, pero necesitaba correr un poco para despejarme– mirando al mar

–Quería hablar contigo, un temita que tenemos pendiente…– cambiando el tono de voz

–Tú dirás…– mirándola

–El otro día besaste a mi novia!, y antenoche estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor!, esto te lo voy a decir una sola vez, y no te lo voy a volver a repetir!, DEJA A MI NOVIA EN PAZ, DESAPARECE DE SU VIDA O SI NO TE LA VAS A VER CONMIGO…..– golpeándola en la cara con su puño

–Me escuchaste!, ella es mi novia, espero que con esto, se te olviden todas esas ideas locas de dejarle cartas y rosas!, ella es mía, tú la dejaste cuando preferiste acostarte con otra – dijo mientras Haruka, se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le salía del labio

–Si, no te preocupes, yo…., me voy a casar…, asi que no mas Michiru…–

–Bien me parece…, ahora me voy…., te veo en la noche….–parándose y se dejando a Haruka sobándose la cara

Al llegar a la casa Haruka lo primero que hizo fue ir a ducharse, y cambiarse para tomar desayuno, al llegar ahí Akari le vio la cara y ella solo contesto que se cayó…., tomaron desayuno, y la fue a dejar a su trabajo, de ahí se fue al autódromo, a ver unos autos que habían llegado y a entregar las invitaciones al equipo.

–Vaya…., parece que estuvo buena la pelea– dijo el jefe de los mecánicos, que era amigo de la rubia

–Jajajajaja, que chistoso, el otro quedo peor…, lo hice añicos–

–Donde están las joyitas, las quiero probar,….. a vine también a dejarles las invitaciones para la noche….– dándoselas en la mano

–Mmmm, Haruka músico…., y quien será la afortunada que lleves esta noche….– viéndola

–Akari.., ella me va a ir a ver esta noche…–

–Se está poniendo seria la cosa no–

–Me voy a casar ok. –

–Sí pero yo te conozco, y sé que esto del show lo haces con segundas intensiones, también toca Michiru, que coincidencia no….–

–Ya deja…., donde están los bebes que los quiero correr–

Haruka se dirigió a la pista ahí los vio, eran unos autos último modelo, se cambio rápidamente para poder correrlos, ahí estuvo manejándolos un buen rato, hasta que el jefe de los mecánicos le dijo que ya era hora de parar, el equipo tenía hambre y que se le iba a ser tarde, para el show de la noche, esta paro se cambio y salió con destino al show.

Al llegar al teatro se topo con un grupo considerable de reporteros, que preguntaban una y mil cosas, ella solo escucha entro y se dirigió a su camerino a dejar las cosas, ya tenía hambre vio su reloj

–Ufffff, son las 14:49, queda poco….–

–Haruka, porque vienes llegando a esta hora, se suponía que teníamos que ensayar en la mañana, que te paso, te enredaste con las sabanas con una de tus chicas de turno? – Dijo Michiru, entrando al camerino, a ella ya le habían comentado sobre la llegada de Haruka

–Mmmm, tenía unos trámites pendientes…–mirándola y sacándose la chaqueta, que llevaba puesta

–Jajajaja, dile a la chica de turno que te saque luego de la cama…, y de paso no te golpee…–con un enojo evidente

–Primero que todo, la de turno, es LA OFICIAL, ok, pase la noche con Akari, en la mañana desperté y salí a correr y ahí me encontré con TU novia y ella me golpeo, luego me fui al autódromo y de ahí para acá, contenta!, quieres alguna explicación más– mirándola a los ojos de una manera desafiante

–Yo no sabía, que ella y tu…., discúlpala Haruka, a veces Zutsumi, actúa sin pensar…– dándose media vuelta, separándose de la rubia

–Ok, ahora me voy a cambiar quiero sacarme esta ropa…, y además tengo hambre, así que…..– esperando que Michiru se fuera

–…..– mirándola solamente

–Michiru….., te tienes que ir….., me quiero cambiar…..–

–…si, voy a…..voy a ver que te preparen algo para que comas…..– le dice sin moverse, perdiéndose en los ojos de su rubia

–Michiru….., sal….–

–Si, si, si….., nos vemos– saliendo ruborizada

La rubia se tiro en un sillón que había ahí, se quedo pensando en lo sucedido durante el día. Mientras la chica acquamarina, no sabía lo que le había pasado, si dijo que nunc más se iba a preocupar por Haruka ahora resulta que se preocupaba y además le pedía explicaciones y para mas remate le buscaba comida para la linda comiera, sabiendo que había pasado la noche con Akari.

–Porque me dijo que paso la noche con ella?, será verdad?, será que nuestra ya termino?, y como y porque se encontró con Zutsumi?.. – pensando esto llego a los comedores hablo con una encargada y le prepararon algo a Haruka-

Por la tarde tuvieron el ensayo general, general, acordaron la hora de llegada, y como iban a ir vestidos, la rubia iba con destino al baño cuando suena su celular

–Aló?,… –

–Hola Amor, como estas? –

–Bien y tu….–

–Bien, me encantaron las flores que me enviaste estaban muy lindas–

Michiru se dirigía también al baño cuando se topo con Haruka, la vio hablando por teléfono y se escondió para escuchar que tato hablaba

–Que bueno que te gusten, te llego la intivación también cierto? –

–Si, ahora ya voy saliendo para ir a la casa arreglarme y salir–

–Sabes…., te he extrañado, cuando termine esto y la carrera de la próxima semana quiero que nos tomemos unas vacaciones, y vayamos a un lugar solas las 2, te parece? – esto llego a oídos de Michiru, y fue como si le hubieran roto el corazón otra vez, respiro profundo y saliode donde estaba escondida

–con permiso–dijo pasando rápidamente, y pegándole con el hombre

–Akari, te llamo luego, bye–le corto rápido, y entro al baño junto con ella

–Podrias tenr mas cuidado no…–

–Disculpa…., es que no te vi…., tienes hora? –

–mmm, si… son las 17:54, uuuuuyyy, me voy a apurar, me viene a buscar zutusmi , y vamos a air a ala casa a reglarloss, y lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor una y otra vez…, porque me encanta hacerlo con ella– decía mientras se arreglaba en el espejo del baño

–Que bueno te felicito– mrandola por ultima vez y saliendo, del baño

–Haruka espera…., porque no vamos después del concierto a un restaurante?... –

–MMMM….., no creo que sea lo más prudente ir juntas a comer a algún lado, te acuerdas de la ultima vez….no…–

–No tonta…, tú con tu novia y yo con la mía, que genial no….será interesante conocer aquel personaje– con un dejo de enojo

–Oye con cuidado con lo dices! – afirmándole el brazo

–Suéltame…!...uyyyy, se nota que te gusta la niñita, que te hizo? – soltándose y con enfado

–Con permiso, me tengo que retirar, nos es bueno que nos vean juntas– retirándose del lugar

–Haruka…, dime que te hizo…., o que me vas a decir que ya me olvidaste, de un día para otro ya me olvidaste?, que te hizo, te hipnotizo, te hecho un maleficio, nooo, llamo a un chaman y ahora no te interesa a nadie más a ella…sí, eso debió ser, cierto –

–De verdad, ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo, sabes…., déjame tranquila tú a mi–

–Que te deje tranquila…., si eres tú el que me estorba, eres tu el que me molesta, eres tu el que me impide seguir mi vida normal, porque cuando mejor estoy mejor, ahí apareces tu...!– enojadísima

–Por eso mismo, ya no hablemos más, terminemos con esto…, y nunca más– dándole vuelta la cara

–Estás segura, que eso es lo que quieres?–

–No, pero es mejor para ti…– mirando para los pies

–Como estas tan segura entonces? –

–Porque….–

–Porque? –

–Porque…., porque te amo, te deseo y no sabes cuánto, porque cuando estoy contigo no me puedo contener, porque no sabes las ganas de estar contigo que tengo, porque añoro estar como antes, besarte, amarte, te amo Michiru, eso es lo único que sé, pero es mejor así– acercándose a ella peligrosamente acorralándola a una esquina del baño

–como puedes decir eso, acaso no te molesta saber que estoy en los brazos de otra persona…, que comparto la cama con otra? – pasando sus manos por su cabeza y acariciando su cara

–Si me molesta, pero es lo mejor para ti, yo no te quiero cerca mio…., tú no eres para mí y yo no para ti, chao nos vemos más tarde– soltándose y saliendo dejando sola a Michiru

Había llegado la hora del famoso show, Haruka no quería ir, para no encontrarse con Michiru, pero acepto, ya que la insistencia de Akari la aburrió. Por su parte Michiru, se veía estupenda, quería verse magnifica, tanto para su público, como para Haruka…., iba a hacer que esta se volverá loca, que la deseara, y se iba a vengar de todos los malos ratos que esta la hizo pasar. Al llegar al teatro, se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas.

–Hola Haruka, como estas?, Hola…., tu debes ser…..?– saludando con la mano a Haruka y mirando de pies a cabeza de una manera despectiva a la chica

–Bien…, te presento oficialmente a MI prometida…, cierto linda? – besándola en los labios

–Que bueno Haruka, así no andas mirando a novias ajenas– dice Zutsumi mirándola retadoramente

–uuuyyyy a ver mi amor como es eso…–con un dejo de pena

–No es nada amor, no te preocupes, es una broma de la novia de Michiru…., cierto? – mirando a Michiru de manera retadora

–Sí, claro…, una broma, y dime Haruka como que es tu prometida…., o sea es verdad que te vas a casar, y osea te enamoraste de ella, y dejaste de perseguir a todas las chicas de Japón? – dijo Michiru, mirando como si quisiera golpearla

–Si, Michiru, me voy a casar con esta bella dama…, y si también me canse de perseguir chicas ya que con la que encontré, tengo todo lo que pude haber pedido…–

–Que bueno por ti, mal por las chicas que suspiran por ti, y quieren tener algo contigo, bueno nos vemos luego…, chaooo….– dijo la acquamarina alejándose del lugar, la rubia quería ir a encararla como se le ocurría decir eso, que se creía.

–Como se atreve a tratarte a si, Akari, esto no se va a quedar asi…, voy a hablar con ella….–

–Déjala…, ella está enojada contigo, debe ser por lo que le hiciste….–

–Pero no importa, ella no debe decir esas cosas, le voy a decir que retracte por lo que te dijo…, anda a sentarte voy y vuelvo–

Mientras Michiru ya había despachado a Zutsumi, y esta se había ido a sentar al lugar que estaba reservado para ella, mientras Michiru, tiraba y gritaba a quien se le cruzara en su camino, en su camerino, tiro todo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ahora sí que ya no había vuelta atrás la rubia había decidido y no a ella, eso le dolía porque ella la amaba, y quería estar con ella a pesar de todo, pero ella no, ella quería a esa, sucia y barata mujer, lloraba desconsoladamente

Haruka llamo a la puerta, nadie contesto, volvió a llamar, nadie contestaba, decidió entrar, y ahí vio a la sirena sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente

–Michiru…., …..estas bien? – dijo qedando a la misma altura que ella

–Que haces aquí? – dijo limpiándose y parándose

–Vine porque quería hablar contigo por lo de recién–

–aaaaa…., es por eso….–

–Que te pasa Michiru…., que tienes como se te ocurre decir esas cosas…, no ves que puedes echar a perder mi noviazgo–

–Tu noviazgo Haruka, si quisiera le diría que me enviaste una carta donde decía que amas, y que más de una vez hemos estado a punto de hacer el amor, con eso creo que tu noviazgo se termina–

–Tu no serias capaz de eso, eres mejor que eso…–

–No Haruka, soy capaz de eso y mucho mas–

–Que quieres hacer entonces? , quieres decirle…, vamos yo te acompaño– tomandola y jalando para salir

–Haruka, porque?, porque a ella?, si yo te amo, te amo tanto–acercándose a ella

–Ya te lo dije…, sé feliz…, se ve que Zutsumi es una persona buena, se ve que te quiere, o si no me hubiese golpeado–

–Pero yo a ella no la amo, te amo a ti…–

–Michiru.., linda…., mi sirena…, no te quiero hacer daño a ti, y menos a Akari, ella es una mujer excepcional–

–Pero lo haces, ahora mismo lo estas haciendo, si te digo que te amo, tu no dices nada–

–Pero que quieres que te diga? –

–Que me amas…, por ejemplo–

–Ya te lo dije–

–Quiero escucharlo de tus labios–

–…., Michiru, te amo…, te amo, te deseo, te añoro.. – acercándose a sus labios donde se fundieron en un profundo beso, un beso que no pudo durar mucho porque les falto aire, pero siguieron besándose, los besos fueron creciendo en intensidad, y comenzaron a acariciarse, Haruka llevo a Michiru a un sillón la tiro con cuidado y comenzó a sacarle el vestido que tenia, mientras Michiru le sacaba la corbata, y comenzaba a desbrochar la camisa. Michiru comenzó a acariciar los senos de Haruka esta se excito más, la rubia como pudo desabrocho el vestido y con una mano en el seno derecho de la acquamarina comenzó a acarícialo mientras con la otra buscaba la intimidad de su sirena, sus cuerpos se pedían a gritos, se estaban amando como antes, al fin se estaban entregando una a la otra.

Mientras Zutsumi, le entro el bichito de la intriga y quizo saber donde estaba Michiru, mientras Akari hizo lo mismo y se encontraron en la sección de camarines, y las 2 fueron por sus respectivas novias, solo que a Zutsumi le fue mal, porque se encontró con algo que no le gusto nada….

–Zutsumi, las encontras…te…–

–Michiru….–

–Haruka….–

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus review, me ayudan a seguir..., gracias a todos..., y sigan escribiendo porque o si no no sigo..., se esta poniendo wena la cosa, jajajajaja, chausssss<em>


End file.
